Recent studies have revealed that a large percentage of individuals waste time each day at work. It is commonly believed that the use of mobile devices such as smart phones account for the majority of this wasted time. For example, many employees admit that they routinely use their mobile devices to check personal emails, browse social media networks, play mobile games or shop online during work. In fact, it is estimated that, on average, an employee may waste nearly eight hours a week doing non-work-related activities on his or her mobile device.